Don't You See! tsukamaete ite
by Summoner of Dusk
Summary: Goten and Trunks are out training when they catch sight of a girl falling from the sky. Without knowing who she is or where she came from, Goten and Trunks decide to take her under their wing. Little do they know what kind of adventures lie ahead! GxOCxT
1. Normal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form, nor do I claim to have any rights to it. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. Thanks for letting me borrow your characters!_

A/N:

_Yunie_: Okay, this is a DBZ fanfic taking place AFTER the series ends and BEFORE GT starts. So, that means, at this point... Gohan and Videl are married and Pan is about 5 years old, Bra is about 7, Goku is ALIVE, and Goten and Trunks are teenagers (I'm going to place them at 18 and 19, respectively, because I'm the author and I can do whatever I want.) The basics? Goten and Trunks are living through one of their normal days, when they catch sight of something falling from the sky. It's too big to be a bird. Too small to be a plane. And then, as it draws closer, its true form is revealed--a girl!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't You See! tsukamaete ite**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Normal_

The year xxxx. Satan City fluorishes, bustling with people day and night. Among those thriving in the city are the famed Saiyans, the beings solely responsible for peace throughout the universe.

Pfft. Who am I kidding?

A few years have passed since Majin Buu's reign of terror over the citizens of Satan City. The fabled peace has falled on the land. Even Son Goku, the Saiyan to blame for most of the Earth's mishaps, has started to lead a normal life.

Well, as normal as life can be raising a half-saiyan trouble-maker.

On a normal day during a normal week and a particularly normal month, this half-saiyan trouble-maker lingers at his part-time job with his best friend (coincidentally, another half-saiyan trouble-maker), scrubbing tables and arguing, just like normal.

"Aw, come on!"

Goten frowned as he slid a wet rag over one of the many unvacated tables in the dimly lit dining room. He dragged the rag off the table and stood to his full height, casting his sullen expression toward his best friend.

"We _always_ train. It's all we ever do."

Trunks, leaning against the booth with his arms folded across his chest, staring with incredulity at Goten.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well it's true." Goten pouted. "Why don't we ever do anything normal?"

"Like what?"

"Like date." Still frowning, Goten moved to the next table and proceded wiping this one down as well. As Trunks started to reset the first table, Goten glanced sideways at him. "When's the last time you've even thought about a girl?"

"Shut up."

The tinkling of silverware and soft chatter filled in the silence between the boys as they prepared the tables for the next wave of dinner guests. Goten stood and stretched, slinging the dirty rag over his shoulder. He cast another glance at Trunks and placed his hands on his hips, watching Trunks set up the last table.

"I'll make you a deal."

Trunks stood upright and raised an eyebrow at Goten, who in turn just smiled.

"I'll go train with you--again--today," Goten offered. "But."

Trunks grimaced. "But?"

Smirking, Goten held up his finger.

"One date."

"What?"

"You heard me." Goten's smirk transformed into a playful smile. "You have to go on one date. Make it a double date, I'll come along, too." His grin widened at the sight of Trunks's expression. "Okay?"

Trunks stared at Goten, his mouth hanging open slightly. After a moment or two of careful consideration, he gave Goten a determined look, and held out his hand.

"All right, fine. Deal."

Goten gawked at him. "Seriously?" Laughing, he took Trunks's hand. "All right! Deal!"

And so it began--The end of normal.

-

_end chapter one: normal_

_Yunie_: So, what did you think? Please leave me reviews! I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! I hope you liked it!


	2. Abnormal

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z still belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't own any part of it. Though I wish I did._

_Yunie:_ Hello and thank you for reading this far! I hope that you enjoy the second chapter. Here's there things will start to heat up!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't You See! tsukamaete ite**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two: Abnormal_

Goten couldn't keep from laughing.

Following the end of their shift, the boys ate dinner at Goten's house (it was Chichi's turn to cook tonight) before heading off to train. As they arrived at the usual open area, in this case a large field, Goten chuckled to himself.

"I have the perfect girl for you, too. Oh man, this is so exciting."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Goten lowered into his favorite fighting stance, his smirk lighting his features and giving his eyes a mischievious glint. With the two fingers closest to Trunks, he motioned to him.

"Fine. Come at me."

Trunks frowned, ducking down as well. In an instant he pushed off the ground and appeared in Goten's face, fists raised. Goten, always quick with his reactions, dodged Trunks's attack easily and the two became a blur of fists and feet.

Dodge left, punch right. Dodge right, kick left. Duck. Jump. Slide around. A back shot! And then, a separation. The two boys slid away from each other, panting and grinning.

"I can tell you haven't been training," Trunks complained, though his smirk revealed his joke. Goten's smile widened as he wiped his forehead on his wristband.

"Oh really?" he retorted. "Then how come you can't keep up with me?"

Another laugh shared between the two boys, they again engaged in their playful bout. Blocked fists, crossed ankles and shouts of surprise or of force. And then...

Goten's focus left the fight as a faint glimmer in the sky caught his attention. Of course this distraction cost him; Trunks landed a solid, easily dodgable punch in his right cheek, sending him flying backwards. The impact startled Trunks as well, and he blinked, puzzled at Goten's sudden lapse.

"What was that?" he demanded.

Goten rubbed his cheek, but he kept his eyes on the sky.

"I just thought I saw..." Goten trailed off, still watching the sky as he got up from the ground. His eyes searched for that glimmer again, though he lost it in the fall.

Trunks followed Goten's gaze and gave the sky a once-over while still wearing his confusion on his face. Seeing nothing, he turned back to his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see--"

"There!" Goten thrust his arm forward, gesturing toward the sky with wide eyes. And this time when Trunks turned, his eyes widened, too.

There, in the sky, there was some sort of object. As the seconds ticked away, that object grew larger, as if it were falling. The closer it got, the clearer they could see it. At first it seemed like a bag of some sort, then perhaps something wrapped in an old sheet. But something was strange. Beside the fact that the object seemed to glow softly, its long, thin shape seemed almost... human.

"Is that..." Trunks spoke unconciously as slowly he could see the figure of a girl as she fell from the sky. But his words fell on no ears save his own; he glanced over his shoulder to find that Goten was no longer there.

Goten, realizing the object of his attention was human--not to mention falling at fatal speeds--had long since leapt into the air and took flight, using his chi to keep his body from mirroring the girl's fate. He shot up toward the girl, praying silently that he could muster the strength to catch her.

And then, that moment. She was directly above him. He held out his arms, and suddenly, it was as if she had never fallen. Slowly she floated down into his arms, weightless. In the moment it took her to settle into his arms, the golden glow slowly faded away, and the girl's head rolled slightly to rest against his shoulder. She let out a breath, and suddenly, her weightlessness evaporated. Goten started at the weight and dropped several feet before compensating. Once stabilized, he took a good look at this girl. She had a lightly tanned complexion, with long, dark brown hair that probably fell around mid-back. Her face seemed used to smiling, although her expression now was far from one of happiness. As for her body... she wore nothing save the white sheet which she was wrapped in. Goten stared at her in subdued fascination until Trunks's voice broke him away from her.

"Huh?" Goten looked down at his friend, then slowly lowered himself back to the ground as well. "Did you say something?"

Trunks fixed his gaze on the girl in Goten's arms, stepping up next to his friend.

"...Where do you think she came from?" he inquired after a few moments.

Goten shook his head.

"Who knows...?"

-

_end chapter two: abnormal_

_Yunie:_ I hope you liked this development! Please review!


	3. Questions

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z still belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't own any part of it. Though I wish I did._

_Yunie:_ I can't believe it's been two years since I last worked on this story. Things have happened, both good and bad—college and my new found social life have pretty much stolen all of my spare time. But I'm finally sitting down again to continue with this story... I hope that I'll be able to continue to update this time!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't You See! [tsukamaete ite]**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three: Questions_

At a complete loss of what to do, the two boys brought the unconscious girl back to Goten's place. Out of the two mothers, they figured that Chichi would take the best care of her. And they were right, for the most part--Chichi led the boys up to Goten's room and instructed them to leave her without asking questions. Though knowing Chichi, the storm would come later. Goten was sure of it.

Even as they transferred the girl to Goten's bed and surrendered her to Chichi, the girl never once opened her eyes. The somewhat distressed look that had graced her expression at first had relaxed into a peaceful sleep. Goten released her, but hesitated at the bedside, reluctant to leave her. It wasn't until Chichi flashed an angry, overprotective glare and Trunks tugged at his arm that the two boys retreated from the room.

There was a heavy silence between the boys as they waited outside of the bedroom, in which the only audible sounds were the rustling of cloth within the closed room. Goten let out a heavy sigh and slid down against the wall to sit on the floor.

"I wonder if we should have taken her to the hospital instead..." he mumbled helplessly.

"Are you kidding?" Trunks leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest--a pose conspicuously akin to a certain father figure. "That girl fell out of the _sky_. What _human_ doctor could help her?"

"But what could we possibly do for her here?" Goten retorted, frowning up at his childhood friend. "We have no idea who she is or how she got here. What if she's seriously sick? What if she never wakes up?"

Trunks raised a skeptic eyebrow as Goten ruffled his own hair in frustration. It wasn't like him to worry so much, let alone over a girl that was literally a complete stranger. Then again, he was the son of Goku, lover of all living things...

The door opened behind them and Chichi emerged, ready to demand an explanation. Trunks took the liberty of explaining the situation to her, while Goten stood and watched his mother's face hopefully. Chichi looked over her shoulder into Goten's room, sighing and shaking her head.

"What is it with you boys always getting yourselves into trouble? Gohan was never so..." She cut herself off, realizing that at this point no good would come of scolding them. "She seems like she's just sleeping. I dressed her in some of your old clothes, Goten, so you both can go and see her now. Though as for whether or not she'll wake up--"

As soon as he had permission, Goten pushed past his mother and rushed to the girl's side. She lay serenely under the blankets, dark hair scattered across the pillow. He sat beside her on the bed, his eyes never leaving her. Trunks thanked Chichi properly and joined Goten at the bedside, looking down at the girl, and then to his friend.

"How long do you plan to stand watch? It could be days, months, before she wakes up."

"I don't know," Goten responded softly. "I just don't want her to be alone."

Trunks watched his friend, and a wave of compassion and sympathy rushed over him. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and took a seat, folding his hands behind his head.

"In that case, I'll stick it out, too."

---

For saying that he was going to keep watch, Goten was the first to conk out that night. Honestly, Trunks had no intention of sleeping there in that room, so as soon as he realized Goten had fallen asleep, he stretched and stood. As he made his way for the door, however, the sound of rustling blankets froze him to the spot.

Thinking it was Goten, Trunks turned to check if his friend was still asleep. Sure enough, Goten was still sprawled across the foot of the bed, sound asleep. But as his eyes swept over the room once more, he caught a slight movement under the blankets.

_Oh good, she's alive._ Trunks crossed back toward the bed, stopping once again at the bedside and looking down at her placid expression, and was surprised to see a pair of large, bright blue eyes staring up at him.

For a second time that night, his entire body froze. Their eyes met, and he couldn't look away.

"H-hi," he stuttered in a whispered tone. He didn't want to frighten her, and he didn't want to wake Goten.

The girl stared blankly up at him, and Trunks wondered whether she could comprehend his stumbled greeting. She pushed herself into a sitting position, the blankets falling from her chest and revealing a loose T-shirt that used to be one of Goten's favorites. Her big blue eyes flitted around the room curiously, but she didn't make a sound.

"My name is Trunks," he continued hopefully, "and that guy's name is Goten. What's yours?"

The girl's eyes snapped back to him, and she studied his face for a few moments, as if processing the information given to her. Then, her lips parted, and her response came in a soft, clear voice:

"I don't remember."

Trunks balked internally. Not only had she fallen from the sky, covered only in that old sheet, and been completely unconscious, but she had lost her memories, too!?

_Chichi was right... what have we gotten ourselves into!?_


	4. Answers?

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z still belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't own any part of it. Though I wish I did.

_Yunie:_ I apologize for the time it's taking me to update this story. Truth is, I have a general idea for what I want to do with it, but I lack specifics. To top it off, for this chapter I needed some kind of transition into the rest of the story, which I couldn't seem to find. Until now, that is. Also, I used a little bit of Japanese when writing this chapter, but I included translations at the bottom of the page for anyone who doesn't know any Japanese at all.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope that it meets everyone's expectations!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't You See! [tsukamaete ite]**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Four: Answers?_

"Itadakimasu*!"

Trunks looked on warily as Goten dug his chopsticks into his bowl of rice. That boy could sure eat—he was his father's son, after all! But Trunks' attention wasn't merely on his childhood friend. From her seat beside Goten, the girl who had fallen from the sky was also cheerfully shoveling her breakfast into her mouth. The two of them seemed perfectly in sync with their movements, their bowls raised to their mouths and their arms working hard with the chopsticks.

"What an appetite..." Trunks mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the spectacle.

As he watched the two before him, his mind drifted back to last night's conversation with the mysterious girl, which hadn't lasted for very long. Soon after speaking she had gotten a faraway look in her eyes before losing consciousness once more. Trunks wondered vaguely what kind of energy it took just to transport herself. After all, she had slept a long, long time. There was also _HOW_ she managed to get herself here in the first place. Or if it had been HER that had pulled it off, as opposed to someone else altogether sending her. A thousand questions brewed in Trunks' head, but even if he asked her, would she know the answer when she couldn't even seem to recall her own name?

"So," Goten started through a mouthful of food, turning to look at his neighbor. "If you don't remember your name, what should we call you?"

The girl blinked, bringing her bowl away from her face. She seemed completely unaware of the rice grains stuck to her chin, as she seemed completely immersed in comprehending Goten's question through his full mouth. Trunks sighed and leaned across the table.

"How is she supposed to know?" he grunted as he wiped the girl's chin clean with his thumb. Her cheeks reddened at his touch and she averted her eyes. Trunks raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it, looking back to his buddy. "It's a wonder she understood enough Japanese last night to respond to me."

"But she understands Japanese, though!" Goten protested, pouting. "Right? You understand, don't you?" He looked hopefully to the girl, who nodded eagerly at his query. "See," Goten puffed, returning to his rice.

"All right then," Trunks sighed again, turning his gaze on the girl. "Well then, what shall we call you?"

"Anything is okay," she responded shyly, her blush returning to her cheeks. "You can call me whatever you'd like."

"Hmm. Well, since you appeared in the sky, why not something like 'Sora**?'" Trunks suggested idly.

"That's too plain!" Goten set his now empty bowl down and turned once again to the girl, staring intently at her. "It's got to be something... something special. Something that, when you hear it, makes you think, 'This isn't an ordinary girl.' Something like...'Maki!!'"

"'Maki?'" Trunks repeated skeptically. "What's so special about a name like that? It's even plainer than 'Sora!'"

"Well, if you think about it, the way she appeared in the sky, all wrapped up in a sheet like that, she kind of reminded me of makizushi***..." Goten grinned sheepishly.

"Leave it to Goten to think with his stomach," Trunks groaned. "Don't you have any better ideas than naming her after _food_?"

"Hmm..." Goten sat back in his chair, losing himself in thought. After a few moments, an idea lit up his eyes and he looked back at the girl. "Hikari!! It has to be 'Hikari.'"

"Hikari!" the girl parroted, beaming back at Goten. His enthusiasm evidently influenced her.

Trunks eyed the two of them for a moment before questioning Goten's choice: "Why 'Hikari?'"

"When she first appeared in the sky, there was a kind of flash of light," Goten explained. "It was that light that caught my attention... If it hadn't been for that, we wouldn't have found her, right?" He returned his gaze to the girl. "What do you think, do you like 'Hikari****?'"

"Yes!" the girl smiled and nodded excitedly. "I am Hikari!"

"Well, that settles it!" Goten announced proudly. "Hikari it is!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and turned his attention to "Hikari." It was time to pick her brain, to find out just what exactly she knew and didn't know about why and how she was here. He was quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to breach the subject. As if sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, she looked back at him, curiosity in her bright blue eyes.

"Hikari," he started hesitantly. "I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Some questions?" she repeated, that curiosity never leaving her eyes.

"Yeah. I want to know how you got here."

"Give her a break, Trunks," Goten countered, his usually playful expression gone. "What makes you think she'd be able to remember something like that?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" Trunks defended. "How else are we going to get some answers?"

"It was... dark. And cold. I was very tired." Hikari furrowed her brow, trying hard to recall the events that led to her appearance. "But I had to keep trying. Because I wanted to... Then, a bright light! And everything was blue and nothing made sense and I was falling and I couldn't breathe! I was scared so I closed my eyes, but even my voice wouldn't work. And then, warmth. And deep voices and..." She looked between the two boys. "That's all I can remember."

"Wait," Goten blinked at her. "What do you mean, 'had to keep trying'? You mean _you_ actually were able to transport yourself here? From where?"

"I don't know," Hikari answered feebly. "I don't remember anything other than darkness, and a feeling of needing to run away."

"I wonder if she used something like your dad's Instant Transmission?" Trunks pondered.

"But that wouldn't make her lose her memories, would it?" Goten shook his head, looking back to Hikari. "Do you know who or what you were running away from?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"That could be dangerous," Trunks admitted darkly. "If whatever was chasing you finds its way here—"

Hikari cringed visibly, looking down at her lap. Seeing the effect his words had on her, Trunks hesitated.

"—Then we'll just have to protect her from it," Goten finished, sliding a comforting arm around Hikari's shoulders. "In any case, Mum says it's okay for you to stay here, Hikari. You can use Gohan's old bedroom and we can go out and buy clothes for you and all that." He rubbed her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at her. "What do you say, hm? Sound good to you?"

Hikari looked up at Goten, and a small smile lit her features. She nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Goten."

"Ahh, did you hear that?" Goten swooned. "She called my name! So cute!!"

Trunks shook his head and sighed at his goofy friend's reaction, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit jealous himself. She was, after all, incredibly cute.

"All right! That settles it!" Goten stood up from the table with a determined look on his face. "I'll call up Marron, and Trunks, you invite your sister. Let's go shopping for Hikari's new wardrobe!!"

As Goten dashed out of the room and into the kitchen to use the phone, Trunks groaned. Getting Marron and Bra together was never a very smart thing to do... it's been said with two minds as diabolical as theirs as leaders, women would take over the world. He was unsure of whether or not it was safe to entrust the two with the task of picking out clothes for Hikari, but... what the heck. It would be an adventure.

--

*Itadakimasu! (_Yunie:_ Japanese traditional saying used before meals. Roughly translates to "Thanks for the food!"/"Let's eat!")

**Sora (_Yunie:_ I think most of you know, but Sora means "sky" in Japanese, and it's also a popular girl's name.^^)

***Makizushi (_Yunie:_ The kind of sushi that's wrapped in seaweed and rice [as apposed to nigirizushi, where the fish is set on top of the rice]. Maki is also a popular girl's name [with varying meanings].)

****Hikari (_Yunie:_ This one I'm sure you know means "light." And yes, it's also a popular girl's name.)


End file.
